Pay Back
by Grimmijaggers
Summary: Hidan wakes up to find himself put back together and out of that damned pit. And there's only one explanation: Shikamaru Lots and lots if lemons X3


Pay back

**So, basically…I like ShikaHida…so I thought 'Hm, why not write a one-shot lemon?' and here we are! My first Naruto fanfic, so…please go easy! ^w^**

'_That damn brat…I'm seriously gonna make him pay…'_ Hidan thought angrily as he fought against the ropes bounding him. He didn't know how, but when he woke up, he had been out of the damned hole he had been buried in, put back to together and tied. He was in a dark room, which seemed to be like a bedroom of some sort, but quite a basic one. He had started struggling, but soon realised there was no point, since a chakra-absorbing collar had been tied around his neck. '_Argh, when I get free, I'll show that cocky little-'_ Hidan was currently cursing the only one who knew about his imprisonment in the forest: Shikamaru. He didn't really know who had tied him up and stuff, but he bet that it was Shikamaru. After what seemed to be centuries of struggling, a door open on the other side of the room. Bright light hit Hidan's eyes, making him squint. He could make out a shape of a person but couldn't tell who it was. As he got used to the light, he started to make out that it was no other than Shikamaru himself.

"You're finally awake. Troublesome, aren't you?" Shikamaru said in a bored tone while closing the door. The room was engulfed in darkness again except for the candle that Shikamaru was holding, the flame flickering. Hidan growled. He couldn't talk because he was gagged, but anyone could tell that he would have been swearing and cursing away if the gag hadn't been there. "Tche, be glad you're even out of that pit. I would've left you there for all eternity if I hadn't been so annoyed." Hidan lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, annoyed. Annoyed that even though I completely outsmarted you and defeated you-" Hidan snarled at this. "-I still felt like I needed to bring you pain." Hidan let out a laugh, even though it was muffled.

'_Pain? To me? To hell with that! I love pain; the brat obviously hasn't realised that._' Hidan grinned triumphantly, but it was wiped off when he saw Shikamaru approach him, a very dark expression on his face that meant nothing good. Hidan suddenly felt a little uncomfortable, realising just how vulnerable he was. '_Argh dammit…I don't have my rosary, or my scythe and I'm tied up, with no possibility of using chakra…I damn you to hell, stupid deer boy!' _the magenta eyed man cursed the teenager, who seemed to read his mind.

"Pretty weak now, aren't you? The only thing you've got left is your immortality, but that won't help you much in this case." Shikamaru said, his face still wearing that dark expression that sent chills down Hidan's back. Shikamaru crouched in front Hidan, taking the latter's chin in his hand. "Not so much of a big shot without your partner either." Hidan growled, and tried to get free of the teenager's grip, but failed. What had Kakuzu got to do with this? Hidan was strong enough without him, even though they were stronger when they worked together. Where was Kakuzu anyway? Why hadn't he saved Hidan? He couldn't have been defeated, Kakuzu was too strong for that. Once again, Shikamaru seemed to know what Hidan was thinking. "Kakuzu has been defeated. He's dead." He said coldly. Hidan frowned.

'_So Kakuzu has died…'_ he wasn't really sad, just felt like he lost something he knew he cared for even a little bit. Kakuzu hadn't really been anything to him…OK, maybe they had been friends of some sort of the other, but that doesn't mean he was going to mourn over his death. Shikamaru pushed Hidan against the wall on which Hidan had been sitting against. Hidan frowned deeper, and struggled against Shikamaru, but the latter still had a strong grasp on the magenta eyed man's chin, so that Hidan couldn't move.

"Don't struggle; it'll just make it worse for yourself. Not that I care." Said Shikamaru's currently cold and uncaring voice next to Hidan's ear. He pushed Hidan against the wall harder, and let go of the latter's chin, holding him in place by placing his hand loosely on Hidan's chest. The albino realised that he was only wearing his pants; his cloak had been completely destroyed in the explosion. He struggled against Shikamaru more, a little concerned at what the teenager was going to do, but the collar absorbed the chakra he used to move immediately, and his energy drained quickly. Shikamaru moved his hand from Hidan's chest to hook his fingers around the collar. "Useful, this is, don't you think? It'd be too much of a trouble to let you struggle constantly." He said darkly, and Hidan knew he was in big trouble. The fingers hooked around his collar were removed, and Hidan tensed when he felt a lone finger trail down his chest to his abs, ever so lightly. He shivered when the finger trailed over his navel, and a hand pressed against it. Hidan had closed his eyes tightly, trying to concentrate on making more chakra, even though he knew it was pointless. Shikamaru breathed in his ear, making him shiver again. A hand slipped into Hidan's pants, wrapping around his length tightly. The albino gasped and snapped his eyes open, making eye contact with Shikamaru. The latter was still wearing that dark look, but was smirking ever so lightly, making Hidan want to disappear; heck, he'd rather be back in that pit than here. He felt the hand stroke his length slowly, a thumb running over the head, and digging his nail into the slit. Hidan stopped moan from breaking out of his throat.

"Shto-guh…" Hidan tried to tell Shikamaru to stop through his gag, but not only could he not be understood, each time he spoke, he felt the urge to moan rise. Shikamaru tightened his grip around the older man's dick, quickening his movements. Hidan felt something twist in his insides, and arched his back a little. Why was he enjoying this? This was his enemy for crying out loud, and a kid, about five years younger than him!

Hidan tried to kick Shikamaru off of him, but failed. Shikamaru continued to stroke him, making it impossible for Hidan to concentrate on escaping. He gasped and bucked his hips sub consciously into Shikamaru's grip. The leaf ninja smirked and retrieved his hand. Hidan felt something in between annoyance and relief, he was now fully hard, and needed to release; he looked at Shikamaru through heavy lidded eyes, and saw that the younger male was taking something out from his pocket. When Hidan saw what it was, he growled and once again tried to struggle, but by now, he was completely weak; Shikamaru only chuckled darkly, and placed the object around Hidan's cock. The cock ring fit tightly around Hidan, making the latter gasp loudly. He arched his back, and glared at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru chuckled darkly, and forced Hidan's head into his lap, where Hidan realised he had been forced face to face with Shikamaru's cock. "Suck." That single word made Hidan's eyes widen and tried to get away again. Shikamaru tutted, and ripped the gag from Hidan's mouth, and before the albino could say anything, he had already thrusted his cock into the albino's mouth. Hidan's widened, and when Shikamaru forced him to deep throat him, his eyes moistened. Shikamaru's cock was thrusting into his mouth harshly. The teenaged male took hold of Hidan's hair and lead the man's movements, making Hidan choke and gag. Finally, Shikamaru forcefully pulled Hidan's head away from his cock.

Hidan felt the boy throw him unto his stomach, making his head contact with the floor painfully. This wasn't enough to knock out Hidan, but enough for him to wince in uncomfortable pain. He felt Shikamaru remove his pants and throw them somewhere across the room, which made him look back at Shikamaru, and his eyes widened, as his saw the boy position his hard cock at Hidan's entrance. He opened now gag and cock free mouth but a scream only ripped itself from his throat when Shikamaru thrusted into his non prepared entrance. The boy hissed at Shikamaru's tightness, while the man underneath squirmed and gasped, burying his face into floor as tears came to his eyes. Shikamaru seemed to noticed those, and started thrusting deeply into Hidan in a quickening pace. Hidan let out loud moans and gasps; he let out an exceptionally loud scream of pleasure when Shikamaru hit his prostate. He moaned loudly, needing to release, but couldn't because of the cock ring.

Shikamaru had grabbed his hips and had turned him round unto his back, looking in satisfaction as he saw the pained expression on Hidan's face, the tears running down his face and his usually neat hair completely messed up.

Hidan was moaning loudly each time Shikamaru hit his prostate. He felt so stupid, he was so embarrassed. Here was his enemy, fucking him into the floor like there was no tomorrow, and Hidan was moaning like a cheap whore. His face was red from the pleasure and embarrassment.

Hidan arched his back, wanting to cum so badly, but not being able to. It hurt.

Shikamaru glared sadistically at the moaning man underneath him. He suddenly wrapped both hands around the man's throat. Hidan gasped for air, needing the oxygen; he couldn't die, but that doesn't mean he liked being suffocated. He choked and gasped, staring at Shikamaru in an almost terrified way; that look. It was the same look Shikamaru had worn when Hidan had been buried in the pit; a look that showed just how much Shikamaru loathed Hidan. Somehow, it frightened the magenta eyed man; it reminded him if just how vulnerable he had been at the time, and made him feel even more so right at this moment.

Shikamaru didn't stop thrusting into him. The feeling of being choked and fucked at the same time was too much for Hidan. He let out a very loud choked scream, arching his back even more, so that his and Shikamaru's chests touched slightly. The brown haired teenager smirked, and leaned down next to Hidan's left ear.

"Aren't you enjoying yourself a little too much for an enemy?" He whispered darkly into Hidan's ear, making Hidan shiver. "You're such a slut, _Hidan_." Hidan's eyes widened at these words, and the pleasure suddenly intensified, making him gasp and moan. Shikamaru loosened his from Hidan's neck, then untied the other man's wrists, pinning them either side of this head by the wrists. Hidan was taking shallow, short breaths, drooling a little. "Heh, you should look at yourself. A total whore, spreading your legs for me." Shikamaru said sadistically. Hidan shot him a very weak glare.

"G-Go to hell, ah! Bastard!" Hidan moaned in between gasps for air and of pleasure. Shikamaru smirked, and took Hidan's chin in between his right thumb and index finger.

"You say that, but you're actually enjoying this." He gave a particularly hard thrust at Hidan's prostate, making the older man's voice hitch. Shikamaru grabbed Hidan's knees, and spread his legs wider. "Look, you're too hard to say you don't enjoying me fucking the living daylights out of you." Hidan looked away, too weak to try and punch Shikamaru off of him, his hands clawing the ground. More tears rushed to his eyes as Shikamaru sped up his thrusting, and Hidan squeezed his eyes shut, and cried out in pleasure. "Tell me what you are." Hidan clenched his jaw, clawing the floor even more. His eyelids flew open when a malicious hand grabbed his purple cock tightly. Hidan bucked into the hand, loving the friction. "Tell me, _Hidan_. Tell me that your my fucking whore."

"Nggh…I-I'm AH!" Hidan couldn't finish his sentence. Shikamaru squeezed his hand tighter around his cock, which was causing Hidan to moan again.

"Don't give up. Come on, what are you?" Shikamaru said sadistically. Hidan cried out again, more tears running down his face.

"I'm y-your fucking whore!" Hidan screamed out as best as he could. "A-ah! I ca-an't-" Hidan couldn't take it anymore, it was too much. He needed to release, and he needed to now.

Shikamaru meanwhile, was grinning evilly, at the gasping Akatsuki. "What do you want?" he asked mockingly.

"I-I want to c-cum!" Hidan gasped out, he finger clawing as hard as ever into the floor, leaving dents.

"Ask properly, slut." The teenager teased evilly.

"Ah! I want to cum! Please! Oh~" Hidan moaned. "Please! Shikamaru!" He couldn't stop himself from moaning out his enemy's name in intense need and pleasure, looking at him with half lidded and glazed over eyes, filled with tears. Shikamaru felt that he was also about finished, so took off the cock ring from Hidan's dick, pleasuring Hidan at the same time as thrusting deeper and harder into him, repeatedly slamming into his prostate. Hidan let out a final lustful cry of 'FUCK!', and released his essence all over himself and Shikamaru, so much, that some even reached his chin. Shikamaru moaned loudly as Hidan tightened around him, and thrust in harder as he released deeply into Hidan, making the man arch his back, feeling the hot warmth in his insides.

Shikamaru looked down at Hidan, who was breathing more normally again. Once again, Shikamaru grabbed Hidan's chin, and made the older man look at him. The brown haired male took in the delightful sight of the defeated Akatsuki before pulling out. He pulled up his own pants, and looked at the latter, who looked as if he was about to fall into darkness soon. Shikamaru stood up and looked down at Hidan, smirking lightly.

"You can't escape. You can try to kill me, but you will always be too weak." Shikamaru threw a blanket over Hidan as he left the room. Hidan slowly went into a sitting position, but wincing ever so lightly. He looked at the darkened room. More tears flowed down his face, and hid his face with a hand. Defeated, humiliated, abused. Oh, if there had ever been a Jashin, he wouldn't have let his faithful follower live through _that _kind of pain. What bullshit. Hidan whimpered. All he had believed in, all he had known, cared for, trusted in, became confusion between reality and fantasy. Kakuzu had died, Jashin ended up being nothing but a made up god, and he was stuck in this damned room, with nothing but his enemy to fuck him whenever he wanted.

Hidan punched the wall, crying quietly.

**Yes I KNOW it's not a happy ending, but personally, I find that a lot of the best stories are the ones with dramatic endings, so there ^^**


End file.
